Love Crossing Over Time
by Harryswoman
Summary: Sasha is the daughter of Kouga and Ayame and is living in the Modern Era. She and Sesshoumaru are in love, but a certain thing has her go back in time to the Feudal Era with Kagome. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Title: **Love Crossing Over Time

**Chapter: **Prologue

**Summary: **Sasha is the daughter of Kouga and Ayame and is living in the Modern Era. She and Sesshoumaru are in love, but a certain thing has her go back in time to the Feudal Era with Kagome. Read and Review!

**Prologue**

"And I pronounce ye both man and wife," said Kaede. "Ye may now kiss the bride."

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku clapped and cheered. Kohaku was brought back to life by Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga because of Rin's pleading. Anyway, Miroku stroked Sango's butt earning a slap from Sango.

Kouga came and he seen Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.

_I'm too late_, thought Kouga

Kouga left and went to the mountain's spring all the while looking down at his feet.

"I told you they'd be married by the time you arrive," said Ayame.

Kouga looked up and seen Ayame jump down from the first cliff of the mountain and land on her feet. She clasped her hands behind her back.

"Didn't I tell you so?" asked Ayame.

"Be quiet, Ayame," said Kouga. "I don't feel good."

Ayame ignored him.

"Now you really _do_ have to marry me, Kouga," said Ayame.

"I don't have to do no such thing," said Kouga.

"Yes, you do," said Ayame. "You promised me. Did you really love that mortal?"

"Of course I-" started Kouga.

He went silent.

"Well?" asked Ayame. "Did you or didn't you?"

"I don't know," said Kouga. "I thought I did, but I don't know if I did now."

"Do you have any feelings for me?" asked Ayame. "Even if you don't, you still have to marry me."

"Let me think on that," said Kouga.

**6 months later in the Northern Mountains…**

"Ayame, will you marry me?" asked Kouga.

"Of course I will!" exclaimed Ayame. "When?"

"Right now if you want, Ayame," said Kouga.

They were married the same day.

"Ayame, I love you," said Kouga.

"Oh, Kouga!" sighed Ayame. "I love you too."

"We'll have lots of children," said Kouga.

"Good!" said Ayame.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love Crossing Over Time

**Chapter:** One

**Summary: **Sasha is the daughter of Kouga and Ayame and is living in the Modern Era. She and Sesshoumaru are in love, but a certain thing has her go back in time to the Feudal Era with Kagome. Read and Review!

**Chapter One**

_I'm running late! _thought Kagome, as she stuffed her yellow backpack. _Inuyasha is going to be steamed!_

She closed her bag and ran out of the house as her mother called out, "Be careful, Kagome! And don't get into any trouble!"

"All right, Mom!" called Kagome.

She ran into the shrine that housed the well and stopped in her tracks as she seen a wolf-demon girl that had red hair like Ayame's, white fur and armor like Ayame's, and blue eyes like Kouga. She was sitting on the edge of the well with her legs swinging back and forth.

_Oh no,_ thought Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome," said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome. "And how do you know my name?"

The girl jumped off from the well and walked up to Kagome.

_She has a jewel shard in each leg! _thought Kagome.

"My name is Sasha," said the girl, Sasha. "I know you have the power to see the Shards of the Sacred Jewel. My father gave me his. I am the youngest of ten."

"Then you must be…" started Kagome.

"Yes, I am the daughter of Kouga and Ayame," said Sasha. "I have the power to go through the well with these shards, but I can't right now. You need to take me with you."

"Why? What for?" asked Kagome.

"The hanyou Inuyasha, or as Daddy calls him, Mutt-face, is waiting impatiently on the other side of this well," said Sasha. "It would seem suspicious and he would think that I have killed you. I have put a block on it until we leave together for there. And we will."

"Why do you want me to take you over to the Feudal Era for?" asked Kagome.

"I need you to take me to Lord Sesshoumaru," said Sasha.

"Why?" asked Kagome. "And why couldn't I sense your shards before?"

"You sure do like to ask a lot of questions, don't you?" asked Sasha. "But don't worry, I'll answer them. The reason you didn't sense them is because we live in a place in the mountains where no mortals go. There is also a barrier around it that stifles the signal of the jewel so you wouldn't sense it."

"But I thought demons only live for a thousand years!" said Kagome.

"Demons, like me and any that has a mortal form, can live forever unless they are killed or have fallen ill or poisoned," explained Sasha. "But demons such as my Great Grandfather that can talk do grow old and die."

"But why do you want me to take you to Sesshoumaru in the Feudal Era?" asked Kagome. "Isn't he alive here?"

"No, he has died in a war last year," said Sasha. "We were secretly lovers. My father did not approve of me being with 'that Mutt-face's brother.' He wanted me to be with one of his comrades. I did not want to be with any of his comrades. Back to the story: The demon Naraku was already defeated before my siblings and I were born. He has been defeated for 497 years. His incarnations bided their time since they were really weak and wanted to get strong enough."

"Who all fought in this war?" asked Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Mom, Dad, Inuyasha, and the wolf-demon tribe," said Sasha. "I was not allowed to fight since I was too young."

She rolled her eyes.

"I went to Lord Sesshoumaru and I got to him before he left," said Sasha. "He told me to keep watch over Kohaku and Rin. He gave them some of his blood so they could have a demon life-span as long as his. Kohaku was brought back to life by Lord Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga by Rin's begging. Kohaku and Rin are married. Lord Sesshoumaru also told me that if he were not to make it, that the Tensaiga and Tokigin were to be mine. He also told me to move on and that he'd always love me."

Then she motioned to the swords at her hip

"But I thought no one but Sesshoumaru could handle the Tokigin?" asked Kagome.

"I can wield it because Lord Sesshoumaru taught me how to be strong enough," said Sasha. "And he put some sort of enchantment on it that his father taught him that would allow me to wield it."

"So, Sesshoumaru's dead?" asked Kagome.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Sasha. "He died when the last incarnation struck him with a poison even he couldn't withstand. Inuyasha got upset and killed that incarnation. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru grew to act like brothers by the coaxing of Rin and you. Inuyasha brought the swords to me. Inuyasha tried to revive him with the Tensaiga, but it was not to be. He knew of our relationship. Everyone did everyone except for my Daddy."

She started to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kagome. "What does Kouga think of you coming to see me? Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't know," said Sasha, stopping her crying. "You have to take me to Lord Sesshoumaru! But you must tell no one of what I told you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, absolutely!" said Kagome. "Matchmaking is my specialty! Tell me, are Sango and Miroku together?"

"Who do you think got them together?" asked Sasha, smiling.

Kagome squealed in excitement.

"Let's go!" said Kagome.

Sasha removed the charm and they jumped through the well.

**A/N:**_How did you like? Did you think it was good? Please Review! Just press the little lavender button._


	3. Chapter 2

1**Title: **Love Crossing Over Time

**Chapter:** Two

**Summary: **Sasha is the daughter of Kouga and Ayame and is living in the Modern Era. She and Sesshoumaru are in love, but a certain thing has her go back in time to the Feudal Era with Kagome. Read and Review!

**Chapter Two **

"Oh my Gosh!" gasped Kagome after three minutes of walking.

She stopped in her tracks and Inuyasha and Sasha looked back at her.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha. "Did you forget something?"

"I need to go back!" said Kagome.

"What for?" asked Inuyasha. "If you forgot something, I can go with you."

"No!" said Kagome. "Only I and Sasha need to go."

"Why?" asked Inuyasha. "Do you know something I don't?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!" said Kagome.

"What for!" asked Inuyasha. "You can trust me!"

"Don't flatter yourself, you big mouth!" said Kagome.

"Well excuse me for not holding secrets!" said Inuyasha.

"You can just hold my bag while Sasha and I go back!" said Kagome. "We'll come back tomorrow!"

"But-" started Inuyasha.

Kagome already thrust her bag into his arms and grabbed Sasha's hand. Then, Sasha and Kagome went back through the well. Inuyasha dropped bag and went to the well.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get back here!"

He tried to go through the well but he was blown backwards onto his back. He got up and tried to break through the barrier, but he was blown back onto his back again. He stood up again growling. He put the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

He angrily grabbed Kagome's bag and stomped back to Kaede's village.

"Uh oh," said Shippo, seeing Inuyasha angrily stomping in and flinging the bag on the floor as he sat down. "Inuyasha is angry."

"Did you expect me to be happy!" growled Inuyasha.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Sango. "Didn't Kagome come back?"

"Yes, did she?" asked Miroku. "You _did_ bring her bag with you."

"What do you think!" growled Inuyasha. "She left again, but she took some wolf-demon girl with her to her Era!"

"Did you try to follow her?" asked Shippo.

"What do you think?" asked Inuyasha.

"I take that as a yes," said Miroku. "What happened?"

"A barrier repelled me!" yelled Inuyasha.

**In the Modern Era...**

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota, this is Sasha," said Kagome. "She is a wolf-demon from this Era, and she will be staying with us today until tomorrow. Unlike Inuyasha, she knows not to try to eat Buyo."

"How wonderful!" said Mrs. Higurashi, clapping her hands together. "I didn't know there were demons in this era. Are you a full-demon, Sasha?"

"Yes," said Sasha.

"How fascinating," said Mrs. Higurashi. "What do full-demons eat?"

"Mom, right now, we're going to my room so she can get changed into some modern clothes," said Kagome. "Then we'll be going to the mall to do some shopping."

"All right, Dear," said Mrs. Higurashi. "Just give a shout if you want a snack."

"We will, Mom," said Kagome.

Then Kagome and Sasha went to Kagome's room and Kagome shut her door. Sasha started to look around the room.

"Can you take that fur and tail off?" asked Kagome. "And the armor?"

"What?" asked Sasha looking at Kagome.

"Oh no, it's not what you're thinking, that I assure you," said Kagome. "What I mean is so you can wear 'mortal' clothes."

"Yes, but we hardly do," said Sasha. "Only if we give birth or try to reproduce or make love. I speak from experience. I had Sessharmaru, Lord Sesshoumaru's and my son, four months ago."

"Oh, did he know you were pregnant?" asked Kagome.

"No, I was going to tell him after he came back, but...he never did," said Sasha. "So, are these mortal clothes comfortable?"

"Totally," said Kagome.

She picked some clothes out for Sasha and left the room, but not before saying, "I think you should take a shower first. The shampoo is to wash your hair, not to eat. There are directions on the bottle."

Kagome went down to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Where is that nice girl?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"She's taking a shower," said Kagome. "I also picked out some clothes for her. I'm going to take her out shopping for some modern clothes, so when we go to the Feudal Era tomorrow, her parents won't recognize her."

"That's a good idea, Kagome," said Mrs. Higurashi. "Who are her parents?"

"Kouga and Ayame," said Kagome.

"I didn't know there were demons in this era," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I didn't either," said Kagome.

A few minutes later, Sasha came down into the kitchen.

"You look so pretty," said Mrs. Higurashi. "No one will know you're a demon."

"Totally," said Kagome. "Do you want me to blow dry your hair?"

"Blow dry?" asked Sasha.

Kagome got the hair dryer and started to dry Sasha's hair. Sasha was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt and she had her hair down.

"I didn't know demons could inter-breed," said Kagome.

"It's uncommon, but it happens," said Sasha.

"So, who's watching Sessharmaru for you?" asked Kagome.

"My mother and father," said Sasha.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a baby," said Mrs. Higurashi. "You look so young to have a baby."

Sasha blushed.

"Thank you," said Sasha. "Yes, I have a baby. He's four months old."

"That's wonderful," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thank you again," said Sasha.

"Are you sure Sesshoumaru's dead?" asked Kagome.

"What makes you ask that?" asked Sasha.

"Maybe he isn't really dead," said Kagome. "Did you go see where the war was, or where he was buried?"

"No, I was forbidden to," said Sasha. "Rin kept on trying to tell me something, but I would never listen."

She smiled, sighed, and shook her head.

"It's probably not important," said Sasha.

Kagome turned off the hair dryer.

"Ready for the mall?" asked Kagome.

"I guess so…" said Sasha. "How do we get there though? Do we walk?"

"Of course we do," said Kagome. "I can't drive yet."

"Do we go barefooted?" asked Sasha.

"Oh, no," said Kagome. "We wear shoes."

"Shoes?" asked Sasha.

"Yeah, so we won't get anything jammed up into our feet," said Kagome. "And you're required to. Also, wear your hair down to hide your ears."

** The mall…**

"These would totally work for you," said Kagome, holding up a pair of sandals with a 1 inch heel.

"But they look so uncomfortable," said Sasha. "These are uncomfortable too."

"That's because they're not your size," said Kagome. "These are."

"All right," sighed Sasha. "If you say so, then I'll try them."

She tried them on. But when she tried walking around, she fell straight to the floor and landed on her ankle.

"Oh," groaned Sasha, rubbing her sore ankle. "I'm not used to these 'shoes.'"

After finding comfortable _athletic_ shoes that suited Sasha and after Kagome paid for the shoes, they left to the food court. Sasha wore the shoes out of the store. They were going to the food court when a Rin who looked in her 20s came up to them and spoke to Sasha.

"I thought it was you," said Rin. "I was looking all over for you."

"You found me, so what is it?" asked Sasha.

"I need to tell you something," said Rin.

"Tell me," said Sasha.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is still alive," said Rin.

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun! How did you like? Good? Awful? If it's either, pleeeeaaaase review! You could give me a few suggestions if you want.


End file.
